I Will Never Let You Go
by FairyChild11
Summary: They were drawn together from the first time that they laid eyes on each other. But when she learned his true identity, she feared that he wanted her for her powers, pushing him away each time he tried to reach out to her. However, the heart can never lie...


To others, the cold wind might seem bitter, but he enjoyed the way it lashed across his cheeks and whipped through his hair as he made his way through the gates and up the steps to the front door of his home. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the sounds of a soft voice singing a lullaby to the angel cooing in contentment. The Blue King smiled at the sound, heading towards its source, and stopping at the entrance to the living room at the sight of his wife sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, smiling at their son in her arms as a tiny hand reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair.

Nozomi was a Strain with a unique ability to amplify the power of any individual she touched, as well as negate any negative effects – even the crumbling of a King's Sword of Damocles; her ability allowed her to heal one's injuries by negating them, restoring that person's health and power if they had any. As a result, she became a target of both the Gold and Green Clans who both desired her power, forcing her to fight for her life from the moment her abilities manifested. Reisi Munakata and Nozomi felt a powerful, undeniable attraction when they first met, however, she was understandably afraid of him when she learned of his identity as the Blue King, thinking that he was only interested in using her for her power, just like those who had threatened her before. She had tried to keep her distance from him because of that, but neither of them could deny their feelings for one another, until the day Nozomi finally became his…

* * *

 _He saw the girl stop in her tracks at the sight of a tiny ball of fur that had crossed her path. He watched her with interest as she bent down and picked up the stray puppy that had collapsed in front of her, wrapping the tiny creature in the lavender hooded jacket she had slung over her arm. She cradled the furry bundle in her arms, almost like a mother holding her child, and before he knew what he was doing, he was making his way towards her._

" **_May I help you, Miss? "_**

 _She gasped in surprise, and spun around to face him._

 _When he had first seen her from behind, he had noticed that she was petite and slender, her long wavy hair parted on the left, tumbling down her back in dark red waves that ended past her tiny waist in a V; now that she was facing him, he found himself looking at a vision that had stepped out of a fairy tale. Wide set, slanting emerald eyes stared up at him in surprise from an oval shaped, childlike face with a pert nose, her natural pink lips parted slightly. She was dressed in a short sleeved, white summer dress that out lined her slender, petite body, along with her small, but firm, high, round breasts, the hem stopping past her knees; her tiny feet were encased in flat heeled, silver gladiator sandals that reached halfway up her shins. Her legs were perfectly shaped, just like her._

 ** _To say that she was a vision of perfect beauty would have been an understatement…_**

 _The man who had spoken had a military bearing that made him seem even taller than he was, his muscular frame and broad shoulders, along with his trim waist accentuated by his attire consisting of a black turtleneck under a coal gray jacket with an upturned collar over black jeans, and black mountain shoes. His messy, sapphire tinted black hair was parted to the left side of his majestically handsome face, his intense violet eyes gazing at her kindly from behind rectangular shaped, frameless glasses. She noticed how he carried himself with the majestic grace and confidence of a king, those eyes moving over her appreciatively, like a piece of exquisitely fine art, making her blush, and her body warm._

 ** _He was so beautiful…_**

 _The puppy's nose peaked out from under the protective shelter of the jacket it was wrapped in, causing her dark knight to chuckle, the sound tugging at her heart, and embedding itself in its precious garden._

" **_I… "_** _she swallowed, suddenly feeling like her voice had gone into hiding at the sight of the beautiful stranger in front of her._

 _Still, she had to take the chance._ ** _" The puppy collapsed in front of me, "_** _she finally managed to say._ ** _" I think its injured, and it doesn't look like it has any family; I was going to take him to the animal clinic, and then the shelter if they can't find a microchip on him._**

 _Others would call her soft hearted, and a fool for caring about the fragile creature in her arms, even laugh at her, but this man didn't. Concern softened those violet eyes, and he nodded in understanding as he reached out and stroked the little canine's head._ ** _" I see, "_** _he acknowledged._ ** _" There is a veterinary clinic not far from here; I can take you there as it is along my way. "_** _The puppy nudged at his fingers with its nose, and when she looked up at him once again, the gentle smile on his face turned her knees into jelly._

 _She couldn't believe her ears, her relief causing the tension she'd felt to melt, and she felt a grateful smile light her face._ ** _" Oh, thank you! "_** _she gushed, bowing in gratitude._ ** _" Thank you so much! "_**

 _The man's smile widened, and as he turned slightly, he offered her his arm, like a gentleman escorting his lady. Despite her usual wariness with strangers, she found herself trusting this man, and taking his arm as they walked along. The veterinary clinic was a block away, and as they headed in its direction, he kept her hand in the crook of his arm. When he asked her where she was going, she admitted that she was on her way to see a prospective apartment since she was moving to Shizume City from Ikebukuro, but she could put it on hold to attend the bundle in her arms that had made itself comfortable, and fallen asleep._

 _Upon their arrival, the doctor took one look at the puppy they'd brought, and had it brought to the emergency room. They later learned that the pitiful creature was a pit bull, suffering from mange, malnourishment, and was anemic in addition to the ticks that had attached themselves to its tiny body, requiring several weeks of the proper treatment in order to make a full recovery. The news was bittersweet for the two people who had brought the animal to the clinic since they knew that things could take a turn for the worse in the blink of an eye._

 _As if sensing her inner turmoil, he laid his hand over hers, and drew her into his arms. He rested his chin atop her head, feeling her tears soak through his jacket, his heart clenching at how easily she cried for the innocent creatures that were defenseless in the world._ ** _" It will be alright, "_** _he soothed._ ** _" It will be alright. "_**

 _She had to believe him…_

 _They had decided to leave the puppy in the care of the clinic in order for it to be treated before being brought to the shelter that would help it find its forever home. They walked side by side, with her holding onto his arm and leaning on his shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do._

 _He stopped after a few minutes, his eyes on the sun that was setting over the horizon before he turned to her, a solemn expression on his handsome face._ ** _" What is your name? "_** _he asked. A light breeze had begun to blow, caressing their hair._

 _She felt a laugh bubble up in her throat at the question, but she was too dreamy to do anything but smile._ ** _" Nozomi Shirayuki, "_** _she answered, brushing a strand from her face._ ** _" And you? "_**

" **_Reisi Munakata. "_**

 _She called the landlady who had advertised the apartment, asking if she could come and check the apartment next week since she got tied up, and wouldn't be able to come today. The woman agreed, and informed her that it was good that she didn't come today since she had to attend to some business of her own. After they agreed to meet on Saturday next week, she felt the heaviness that had threatened to crush her heart since she had realized the late hour weigh on her once again. Sadly, Nozomi turned to the man whom she had spent most of today with despite not knowing his name. His eyes told her that he knew what she couldn't say._ ** _" I shall accompany you to the bus terminal, "_** _he informed her softly._

 ** _But I don't want you to go…_**

 _Nozomi couldn't speak beyond the lump that had risen in her throat, so she just nodded. They were both quiet as they waited for the bus that would take her back to Ikebukuro, and just before she boarded, she turned to Reisi Munakata, wishing that she didn't have to leave, although she was unaware that his thoughts echoed her own._ ** _" Thank you for today, "_** _she told him._ ** _" I'm sorry if I interrupted you from what you had to do. "_** _Reisi Munakata closed the distance between them._ ** _" It was my pleasure, "_** _he replied._ ** _" And do not worry about my activities for today; I thoroughly enjoyed your company. "_**

 _Nozomi smiled sadly and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek, wondering if he could hear the cracks that were starting to form across her heart._ ** _" Take care. "_** _He watched her as she boarded the bus, his expression giving no indication to the pain that was tearing at his heart. She turned and looked back at him as the bus departed, never taking her eyes off him until she was out of sight…_

 ** _Somehow, he would find her again…_**

 ** _And when he did, he would never let her go…_**

* * *

 _Up until three years ago, she had lived in Shizume City; it had been where she was born, and where she grew up, however, after so many cruel twists of fate ( including the death of her mother when Nozomi was twelve years old ), she distanced herself from the city of her birth in order to take care of her ailing father, as well as try to make a life for herself._

 _Nozomi never imagined that upon her return to the city of her birth following the death of her father, where good and bad memories had been born, her fate would be decided…_

 _The next time they met, things were very different; it was not a moment of peace, but one of chaos._

 ** _It was where they also learned each other's real identities._**

 _While she was still in Ikebukuro, she had received updates on the condition of the pit bull that she and Reisi Munakata had rescued, and was relieved that it had found a home with a couple who had lost their own dog a few months prior even before it had been discharged from the veterinary clinic._

 _Nozomi had been back in Shizume City barely three weeks when she found herself once again becoming the target of the rogue members of the Gold Clan who had gone into hiding following the Nanakamado Incident three years prior._

 ** _It was as if she had never escaped them with a little girl who had the power of perception in her arms._**

 _The sound of approaching sirens caught her attention as she fled through the streets, but before she had time to even try and think beyond hearing them, her foot caught on a piece of jagged concrete protruding from the ground, making her trip. She felt her leg twist painfully under her as she lost her balance and hit the ground, and her pursuers closed in on her. Without giving the Gold Clansmen time to gloat, Nozomi focused her power, spreading it over the area where she had fallen as she turned to face them as they came closer, feeling their auras and abilities being snuffed out like bonfires being extinguished by heavy rain. She saw the shocked outrage on their faces as they realized what had happened, and that she had managed to turn the tables on them despite being cornered. Nozomi was suddenly aware of the sound of screeching tires before she and her would be captors were surrounded by several men dressed in blue. As she struggled to her feet while the Blue Clansmen arrested the men who had been after her, she winced at the pain in her left ankle before she realized that someone had stopped right beside her. She turned around, and lost her voice at the sight that greeted her, feeling the color drain from her face._

 _Maybe she had wished too hard because at that moment, Nozomi felt her whole world crashing down as her eyes met those of the one who had stolen her heart the last time she had seen him._

 _He was dressed in a high collared, long sleeved, dark blue trench coat that reached almost to his ankles and was unzipped from the waist down, held together by a black leather belt with a gold buckle. Underneath that intricate coat with its storm design, he wore a white shirt with an upturned collar paired with a fancy cravat, dark blue pants, and low heeled, knee high boots with silver metal frames. On the left side of his trim waist, he wore a gold handled saber, with a streak of blue near the top; it was adorned with a sphere, and the dark blue sheath had several gold straps over it, a clear indication of his status._

 _The sight was enough to break her heart as the truth dawned on her._

 ** _Reisi Munakata is the Blue King,_** _Nozomi realized, taking a hesitant step back. She felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces at the revelation as his eyes widened in surprise and interest as they focused on her._ ** _" I was certain that that we would meet again, "_** _he mused in his deep baritone when he saw her reaction, and the way she took a step back._ ** _" However, I never expected to see you this way… "_**

 ** _Neither did I,_** _Nozomi thought bitterly._

 ** _Neither did I._**

 _It almost came as a relief when one of the Blue Clansmen escorted her to one of the trucks belonging to Scepter 4, and applied first aid to her ankle when he saw that she was limping; other than that, she had no other physical injuries._

 ** _Because the real pain was killing her on the inside…_**

* * *

 _Nozomi was silent and aloof during the ride to Scepter 4 headquarters where she was treated by the resident doctor for her sprained ankle at the infirmary; she barely heard anything that he was saying, her silence unnerving him._

 _The Blue King had been watching her almost from the moment he had encountered her during the arrest of the rogue Gold Clansmen who had been after her, and it was clear that she was not the least bit happy now that she was aware of his identity just as he was hers._

 _Munakata dismissed the doctor, and approached the young woman sitting on the bed. She watched him with wary eyes, as if he was a predator who had just cornered its prey. From that moment on, Nozomi Shirayuki made it clear that she didn't intend to let him – or anyone else – use her, or her powers for their own gain. She remained silent and distant, never allowing him near her despite being forced to stay at Scepter 4 headquarters so that she could be protected and monitored._

 _To say that Nozomi wasn't happy about the situation was putting things lightly, but until the threat of Gold and Green Clansmen was finally eliminated, the Blue King wasn't taking any chances with her safety, despite her stubborn resistance. He was fully aware that she was more than capable of taking care of herself since she had shown that she was also skilled in physical combat in addition to wielding her power when necessary. In addition to remaining distant from everyone on the base, she pushed Munakata away each time he tried to get near her, afraid of what his intentions were. And yet, there were moments that she let her guard down, allowing him to catch glimpses of her heart, and the sweet, caring girl he had met, although she tried to hide that part of herself from him out of fear that he might try to take advantage of her to use her power. Despite the distance between them, Nozomi often caught Reisi Munakata watching her with those intense violet eyes; she also found herself watching him from afar on more than one occasion whenever she was sure that he wasn't looking._

 ** _She longed to be with him, but at the same time…_**

 ** _She was also afraid…_**

* * *

 _One night, two months after she had crossed paths with the Blue King, when she was taking a stroll to clear her head after finishing her work, she heard the unmistakable sound of not one, but two gunshots being fired, and rushed towards the sound, two Blue Clansmen who had been patrolling the area following. When she reached the rooftop where the sounds had come from, she saw two men bending over a sandy haired young man who was lying on the ground, bleeding. She quickly approached the trio, and after confirming that the young man was still alive, checked the extent of his injuries while the Blue Clansmen alerted headquarters. Thankfully, both the bullets had gone through, and she convinced the boy holding the injured man to set him down so she could heal him properly. He reluctantly complied, and she focused, negating his injuries, along with his blood loss before amplifying the progress of his recovery._

 _The relieved looks on Izumo Kusanagi and Misaki Yata's faces when they saw that Tatara Totsuka would be alright was worth the trouble; both of them hadn't been aware that she was in the company of the Blue Clan since Nozomi was dressed like a civilian, and they were more focused on their friend who had almost died. She left while everyone was preoccupied, returning to Scepter 4 headquarters only to find that the Captain was waiting for her; he had been informed by his second in command about what had just happened after she spoke with Izumo Kusanagi, and wanted a full report from her. Nozomi told him everything she knew, keeping her eyes averted as she had done from the time she learned the truth about him. When she was done, he sighed and took off his glasses before approaching her._ ** _" Your timely intervention helped save the life of a young man from the Red Clan, "_** _he stated with a soft smile._ ** _" Although I am not certain that a clan war can be avoided. Given how troublesome the Red Clan is, and how close knit their members are, they will not hesitate to turn the city upside down while searching for the culprit in tonight's incident; the Red King will not rest until the streets run with the culprit's blood. "_**

" **_I don't recall a time when the Red Clan DIDN'T cause any trouble, Captain, "_** _Nozomi commented ironically despite the painful tightening in her chest at the several possibilities of how this fiasco could end._ ** _" You've got your work for the Christmas Season cut out for you. "_**

 _Munakata gave a bitter laugh._ ** _" I'm afraid you are correct in that matter. "_** _The possibility that one or both the Kings from the opposing clans could die wasn't lost on Nozomi, and the painful tightening in her chest intensified at the thought. She was suddenly aware of the Blue King standing in front of her, so close that she could feel his warmth despite being engulfed in his shadow._

 _Nozomi swallowed, and took a step back._ ** _" I should go and file my report, "_** _she stated, noticing that her throat had gone dry._ ** _" Goodnight, Captain. "_**

 _Munakata nodded, never taking his eyes off her. There was so much that was left unsaid, making it suddenly awkward to be in the same room together._

 ** _And yet…_**

 _Nozomi had indeed managed to save Tatara Totsuka from certain death, however, her actions didn't prevent the clan war that the Blue King had feared would take place. Mikoto Suoh, the Red King, was infuriated at the attempt on his clansman's life, and began causing more trouble than usual as he searched for the culprit who had also been caught on camera: the Colorless King. Even after he had been apprehended, he still managed to cause trouble through his clan._

 _Nozomi had felt relieved, but also anxious when she learned that the Colorless King had been spotted, and pursued by Scepter 4. They had almost apprehended him at a football stadium where the Blue King faced Kuroh Yatogami, a former clansman of the previous Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa, revealing a side of himself that had frightened her. The Captain was later confronted by the young man they were chasing as he interrogated Kuroh Yatogami, and if Nozomi hadn't used her negation abilities when she did, Munakata might have been outsmarted by the same Strain whose sensory interference he had canceled out earlier. Although he had gotten distracted by the target's arrival, and ended up getting punched by the Black Hound before the latter made his escape, he had been protected from having his senses warped._

 ** _Well… in a way._**

 _When he returned to the truck, he was left alone with Nozomi while the rest of Scepter 4 went about securing the scene, and searching for any evidence that the escaped trio might have left behind during their flight._

 _Nozomi tried not to think about the cold, calculating, almost cruel side of him that she had witnessed in the stadium as she avoided looking at him while she healed the bruise on his cheek, but Munakata was no fool; he saw how pale she had turned, how her hand shook as she tried to concentrate, and the way she was keeping her distance from him was also different. She avoided eye contact with him for the rest of the night, although she stayed near him as if afraid that he would disappear, while trembling in her silence._

 ** _Which one is the real him?_** _she wondered, her chest tightening painfully._ ** _Is it the man who held me in his arms the first time we met? Or is it the man who interrogated the Black Hound?_**

 ** _She didn't know…_**

 _Munakata could feel Nozomi's worried, uncertain gaze on him as the investigation continued. There was also fear, there were so many questions…_

 _The tension between them was one of the reasons why he had decided that one of the vehicles would drive her back to Scepter 4 Headquarters following the crash of the Himmelreich; he was also aware of her distrust and dislike of the Gold Clan following the traumatizing experiences she had gone through at their hands before he had risen as the Blue King._

 _The report of the Red King escaping from his cell, resulting in the near annihilation of the Blue Clan's base of operations after Lieutenant Awashima tried to prevent the former from leaving reached Munakata just as he was leaving Mihashira Tower, and for a dreadful moment, he feared that Nozomi had been killed, only to have her call him on his phone, and tell him that she was alright. She also asked if he was alright, considering that he'd just had a confrontation – rather than a conversation – with the Gold King. The concern she showed for him despite her attempts to keep her distance touched him deeply._

 _When he saw her again – right after learning that the Red King had taken over Ashinaka High School, and was holding the students hostage, he felt that somehow, all the things that had been going wrong would soon be right._

* * *

 _She really wanted to die when she saw his aura dissipate, causing the rubble he had been holding back to collapse on him and the Red Clansman he had been protecting after the latter stabbed him in the side._

 ** _Dear God…_**

 ** _No!_**

 _She didn't hear the sounds of battle around her as she ran to where he was, or Lieutenant Awashima calling her to come back; all she knew was that she had to find him._

 ** _She had to save him._**

 _When she reached the pile of rubble, she began pulling the slabs off, not noticing the way that the flesh on her hands tore…_

 ** _She couldn't lose him again…_**

 _Her prayers were answered when she finally found him, and managed to pull him out. Pulling him to safety, she pillowed his head on her lap as she used her power to heal his wounds; it was only on his urging that she pulled Eric Surt out from under the rubble, and healed him – even if she wanted to kill him for turning on the man who had saved him._

 _She watched with a heavy heart as he went to face the Red King in their final battle, knowing that the outcome wouldn't be good if she didn't do something, and fast._

 _After all the students had been evacuated, Nozomi went back to the island, her eyes on the Swords of Damocles that had formed. Lieutenant Awashima would definitely throw a fit because she had disobeyed orders, but Nozomi didn't care; she had to do something, or the Blue King would be pushed into a corner, and forced to carry a burden that he shouldn't for the rest of his life._

 _She ran through the woods, stopping only when an intense shockwave, followed by a loud explosion, and a blinding flash of light made the earth under her feet shake violently. When the tremors abated, she pushed forward until the trees ended, and she found herself facing a clearing where smoke rose from a giant crater, and an ominous crackling in the sky above the two men in front of her._

 ** _The Red King's Sword of Damocles was about to fall._**

 _The Blue King's defeated, bitter expression told her everything: the Red King had gone past his limit, and the worst was only moments from happening._

 ** _It was now or never._**

 _Her eyes on the two Kings, Nozomi concentrated until she felt her power wash over them, and rise to their Swords of Damocles, wrapping them in a bright azure light._

 ** _Please,_** _she prayed._ ** _Let me help him._**

 _She could feel the damage on the Red King's Sword of Damocles being negated, the pieces going back to their places, the cracks disappearing. She could feel her strength leaving her, could feel an ache that was slowly starting to spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body, a burning pain searing her veins._

 ** _Come on,_** _she thought._ ** _Just a little more…_**

 _Munakata noticed the movement to his right, and when he turned, he felt the color draining from his face when he caught sight of Nozomi Shirayuki standing several feet away from him, near the trees. His eyes followed the direction of the light surrounding her, the sight that greeted his eyes enough to fill him with awe and dread. Her normally rosy white face was the color of ashes as she continued to use her power, and even the normally bored looking Red King was stunned as both of them saw that the aura they young Strain was emanating was wrapped around both of their Swords of Damocles, and what's more she was reversing the damage on his rival's symbol. She only released her hold when there were no more cracks to be found before her eyes closed, and she crumpled to the ground. The Blue King felt his heart drop to his feet as he quickly sheathed his weapon and ran to Nozomi's side, Mikoto Suoh at his heels. Her pulse was faint, her skin cold and clammy. Munakata gathered the girl in his arms, and hurried back to where his clansmen were waiting, and climbed into the ambulance that was on standby in case of emergencies._

 ** _It was agony not knowing whether Nozomi would survive or not after the risk she took._**

* * *

 _It was the night of the Winter Solstice when she finally opened her eyes, proving that she was alright._

 ** _It was also the night that she left._**

 _When Munakata arrived at the infirmary, he found that she was gone, the only proof of her presence the familiar scent of clean rain and lavender on the bed._

 ** _He felt his heart stop, and his whole world fall apart._**

 ** _Was I asking too much when I was trying to convince Suoh not to go too far?_** _he wondered as he ran his fingertips over the area where she had lain._ ** _Was the chance to prove my love to her, and earn her love in return the price?_**

* * *

 _Nozomi lifted her face to the shower spray, trying not to cry at the reality that had hit her when she had opened her eyes._

 _ **True, she made it clear that she wouldn't let the Blue King, or anyone else use her for their own purposes, but …**_

 _She was glad that she was able to help him save the Red King – that way, he wouldn't have to suffer any guilt for having to kill the man to prevent a Damocles Down, before possibly sharing a similar fate._

 ** _Seeing him in pain was more than she could bear._**

 ** _Because she had come to love Reisi Munakata._**

 _The last part had been one of the reasons that Nozomi had left; even though she'd known from the moment she had lain eyes on him that she loved him, she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself after finding out that he was the Captain of Scepter 4._

 _To love Reisi Munakata was like reaching for a star high up in the night sky while trying to keep her feet on the ground; a star that she could only see, but never touch._

 ** _Dear God, why did she have to love someone she could never have?_**

 ** _She loved him, but what was she to him?_**

 _Nozomi had just dressed in a baby pink nightie, and was toweling her hair dry when a knock sounded at the door of her apartment._ ** _Oh, yeah,_** _she thought as she approached the door._ ** _My landlady is asking for my rent._**

 _She almost jumped out of her skin when she opened the door, and saw who was on the other side._

 _Reisi Munakata was dressed in dark clothing almost similar to when they had first met, but this time, his coat was a black trench coat that almost reached his knees. Before Nozomi could say anything, he strode into her apartment, closing – and locking – the door behind him._

 ** _He had never taken his eyes off her the entire time._**

 _She stepped back, and he took one forward, the strange dance continuing until she lost her balance, and fell backward. The Captain's hands reached for her, and managed to catch her upper arms in time to prevent her from falling flat on her back without losing his stride, or balance. As soon as he righted her, she was about to ask him how he knew that she was here when he drew her into his arms, holding her to him in a tight, yet tender embrace. Nozomi gasped at the warmth of his body the strength she felt in those arms. Her heart sped up as she felt his breath in her hair, felt his lips on her forehead._

 _The tears that she'd been trying to hold back started to flow as she sagged in his embrace, her own arms going around him. She buried her face in the cloth covering his chest, and comforted by the heartbeat against her forehead. He held her as she cried, running his fingers through her hair, murmuring words of solace in her ear. Gently, he tilted her face upward, kissing her tears, and the trails they'd left behind. When she opened her eyes, he was bending down, his face obscuring everything else._

 _His kiss was gentle, searching, the tenderness breaking her heart all over again. Nozomi felt her arms going around him as she kissed him back, no longer able to deny her feelings for him, needing to let him know what she couldn't say..._

* * *

 _ **That night, he learned a secret only she had known.**_

 _He carried her into the bedroom, and lay her on the bed, sliding her nightie off her body, his fingertips caressing her skin as if memorizing every surface, every blush. His lips followed the trails left by his fingertips, kissing every warm inch. Her fingers tangled in his hair, drawing him closer as she also helped him undress._

" **_Reisi… "_**

 _His eyes flew open in shock and surprise as he plunged into her, and he silenced her cry of pain with his kiss as they felt the delicate barrier between childhood and womanhood being torn away._

 ** _Dear God…_**

 _They clung to each other as they continued on that upward spiral until they reached the peak that only lovers could reach, their voices and kisses mingling, their scents entwining._

 _They lay together after that, content to just be together until desire took over, and they gave themselves over to it…_

* * *

 _Everything went by so fast, and when they blinked, the Green Clan was starting to cause trouble for Scepter 4 and HOMRA. It was a tense battle, made only slightly easy by the formed alliance between Scepter 4, HOMRA, and the Silver Clan._

 _Nozomi loved and trusted her husband, but still… she couldn't help but worry about him each time he went out to the battlefield because she never knew if each time she saw him would be the last._

 _Since the death of the Gold King, the Dresden Slates had been under the authority of Scepter 4, and many times, Nozomi had accompanied Reisi to Mihashira Tower in order to balance their power. More than once, while he was controlling the power of the Dresden Slates, she had held onto his shoulders, restoring his energy that might have been physically draining for him, pulling him to her, and resting his head on her shoulder when he was done._

 _Upon the return of the Silver King, Nozomi sensed Munakata's dislike for the said King, although he still maintained a professional demeanor when facing the former. His dislike had been confirmed when, following the agreement of an alliance between the Blue, Red, and Silver Clans, the Silver King had taunted her husband by asking him if he intended to be the next Daikaku Koukujouji. Nozomi had been about to tell the Immortal King off when the Blue King stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, and an ice cold glare towards the man who had addressed them; when the Silver King tried to convince the Captain to allow him to share the burden of looking after the Dresden Slates, Munakata put him in his place by pointing out the obvious:_

" **_Do you expect me to place my trust in someone who ran away from his responsibilities long ago, and was the reason that the chaos last year almost escalated out of control? "_**

 _His words hit the Silver King hard on the spot, and he was unable to answer because they were true._

 _But the Blue King wasn't done yet._ ** _" You only showed your face due to being pushed out of your airship, and came back long enough to make things worse than they already were. You were well aware that it was Kuroh Yatogami's duty – ordered by the late Ichigen Miwa – to slay his successor if he proved to be evil, however, you trapped him in your body, and allowed Mikoto Suoh to kill him – even though you saw that he was almost at his limit; if my wife had not arrived when she did, and used her ability to reverse the effects, there would have been another Kagutsu Crater Tragedy, or I might have been forced to kill the Red King to prevent it. I might have also lost her then. "_** _The silence was thick as the Silver King remained speechless after being confronted with his own cowardice, and the consequences of his actions – past and present._ ** _" If it is about the counterplan against the Green Clan, "_** _Munakata put his arm around his wife._ ** _" I will welcome your suggestions. Until then, excuse us. "_**

* * *

 _JUNGLE wanted the Dresden Slates, and the young woman who was now married to the Blue King; they wanted the latter so that her power could amplify that of the Dresden Slates so that they could release it into the world._

 ** _But the Blue King would not let them take her._**

 _It was a gamble that they took as they lay the trap for the Green Clan on Christmas Eve. One thing that JUNGLE never anticipated was that Nozomi would be in the Chamber of Slates with Munakata, using her ability to negate the Green King's power once he charged in, and was cut off by her husband. As the power of the Dresden Slates was cut off from Nagare Hisui, and the Gray King made his entrance, she used her negation on him as well, causing the death of the former. The Gray King was angered by the Green King's death, and Nozomi's managing to negate his power, resulting in an intense, life and death battle between him and Munakata. The Blue King managed to run the Gray King through, resulting in the disappearance of both the Swords of Damocles belonging to the enemy Kings to disappear while only those belonging to the alliance remained._

 _Upon returning to headquarters after the said battle, when JUNGLE had been dissolved, and its key members arrested, or dead, Munakata's wife revealed to her husband what her Christmas present to him was:_

 ** _Nozomi was pregnant._**

 _The news was indeed a surprise, but it filled him – and the rest of Scepter 4 – with joy._

 _Their son, Ryujin was born in late July of the following year, his arrival bringing a light of joy into his parents' lives. He was the image of his father with the signature sapphire tinted, black hair, and majestic features, although his eyes belonged to his mother._

* * *

Nozomi looked up as her husband neared her, and smiled, rising from the couch. Ryujin gurgled with delight, holding his arms out in welcome as his father smiled at him.

" Reisi… "

He gathered his wife and son in his arms, kissing the former deeply, and chuckling at his son's wide eyed stare.

After they tucked their son into bed, and he had fallen asleep in his crib, Munakata carried his wife to their own bed on the other side of the room, and turned off the lights, pouring all his love for her into his kiss…


End file.
